Artificer Naruto
by Raharu64
Summary: What would Naruto's life be like if he could build mechanical creatures and weapons I wonder? Naruto/Tenten/harem. Other pairings undecided. M for Cursing and possible lemons in the future as well. I know the summary is bad, but it'll have to do for now.
1. Dues Ex Machina

This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism would be nice. Please don't flame it to hell, my grammer is crap and I know it! .

DISCLAIMER: I don't as in 'do not' own Naruto or Magic The Gathering.

Artificer Naruto  Chapter One '_Deus Ex Machina_'

Naruto cried as he ran through the dark streets, a crowd of villagers chasing after him with all matter of things to inflict harm on the young boy. Now what might make a angry mob of this size chase after a small boy you must be thinking. Well this boy is jailor of the nine tailed fox demon that wrecked havoc eight years ago, these villagers see the boy himself as the demon however...

Naruto ran into a alleyway of an old building in the slums where he lived and went into the a small entrence to the sewer. Allowing himself a breather and a small smile as the villagers couldnt reach him in such a small place he began to crawl further into the sewer, only to fall down through a rusted out part that couldnt hold his weight. He hit something hard and his vision blurred as he fell unconsous due to the hit.

Waking up damp and cold little Naruto got up and tried to looked around only to seek darkness. After a few minutes of feeling around he felt something sticking out of what he surmised as a metal wall grabbed the protruding object. The object warmed up and suddenly a burst of light from all directions temporerally blinded the poor boy. After adjusting to the light he found he was in some sort of library and had pulled a chunk of rock that had got stuck in some sort of machine.

After looking around Naruto realized that tall the doors had been collapsed in and there was no obvious way out decided to check out the library's contents. Almost all of the books had been worn down and unreadable except one. It was a large black leather book that sat alone on a pedistal protected by some sort of glass sphere around it. Naruto being young and having nothing else to do smashed the glass and grabbed the book. When he grabbed it suddenly what sounded like frevored chanting and jibberish filled his ears for a few seconds before fading away.

After being thurougly freaked out by the sounds Naruto opened the book up to its first page. The page was blank at first but soon writing appeared:

_**Greetings Chosen One and new Master, I am known as Deus Ex Machina. **_

_**I am a magically enchanted compendium of many artifical constructs, both living an nonliving. How may I assist you?**_

Naruto stared at the book in disbelief and awe for a few moments as the book patiently waited for him to respond. "Er, i'm kinda lost and dont know how to get back home...can you help me?"A few seconds later more writing appeared as the old writing faded away.

_**Certainly Master, there is a teleportation rune circle approximatly fifteen feet east from my resting place. Simply walk into it with your home in mind and it shall teleport you there so long as its in the circle's kilometer wide range... **_

_**If there is anything else, do not hessitate to ask me Master.**_

Naruto smiled walking into the circle that was carved into the floor and with flash of blue dissapeared from the ruined library and appearing in his bed.

Four years later...

In the last four years the village of konoha hadn't seen much of Naruto, much to the joy of the villagers and worry of the elderly day while the elderly kage had been doing paperwork in his office he had been disturbed by a small odd flying creature that looked like a red metal bee with a letter. After taking the letter away from the odd creation the thing flew away and left the bewildered old man with the letter. Opening it the elderly man gave a great big smile, glade that naruto was at least safe and burned the letter before going back to work. The letter simply said : _**I'm safe and coming back in four years for Chunin exam. Don't worry about my tenant. Destroy this note after reading. -Naruto**_

_Four more years later..._

The elderly hokage stood at village gates early in the moring waiting when the guards noticed someone coming near. The person was young, a blonde teenage boy. The boy wore a black bandanna that covered most of his hair although the back was shown with his long hair along with his bangs that stuck out. The boy had bright blue eyes and if one looked very closely would notice very faint whisker like scars on his cheeks. He wore a dark grey form fitting tanktop and cargo pants, along with black sleeveless gloves. He wore a dark belt littered with scrolls and a dark cloth and black boots with a steel toe shown.

The Hokage watched the boy come over and waved down at the gate guard. "This boy has my permission to be here Kotetsu, let him in and take a half an hour break." The chunin thanked the old man with a appreciative smile and let the blond arrival enter the village. The Hokage smiled at the blonde arrival and spoke. "Hello Naruto, its been a long time." The blonde smiled at bit and scratched at his cheek. "Yeah yeah, enough with the mushy stuff old man." The hokage got a serious look on his face as he looked more closely at naruto and turned, beginning to walk. "Come Naruto theres much to discuss before I allow you to become a chunin, such as your tenant? I can barely see your marks now, and you mentioned it in your letter?" The blonde shook his head.

"I...well like all other great discoveries in the world, it was an accident. I was looking at the seal while leaning against my generator's controls, and at the time it had barely any power you see, so I wasnt worried. Well I accidentally got the generator to drain the kyuubi of its chakra, and when it all left the fox the fox died. I guess having what was left of it in me forced out into a machine killed it, since the seal on my stomach vanished and I no longer have a sewer mindscape." The Hokage nodded but had a confused look on his face. "A generator naruto-kun? What exactly have you been doing?"

Naruto gave a smirk. "I think it would be best to show you during the chunin exams old man....and I need my clan home or at least ALL of the slums that I lived in, noone else lived there before so I figure that could be good too." Hokage was surprised at his knowledge of his heritage but didnt show it. "I... I believe I can get the paper work done for both if you want. Its true noone lives there in your part of the village and the clan estate is yours." The boy looked pensive before nodding and pulling out a radio from his pants. "Ok H6 you can get everyone to start moving out into the crappy part of town...The run down part...yeah..and dont forget to...yeah...underground....i dont care....right...um, my old apartment...its the one with all the graffiti....yeah fox...ok Naruto out. Sorry about that old man had to, er move my things in."

The elderly Hokage sighed just knowing that was going to cause trouble. "Now about this chunin thing Naruto-kun I would need proof of yo-" Before the elderly leader could finish Naruto pulled out a scroll and gave it to him to read. As he read it his eyes steadily got wider much to the amusement of naruto. "Yes, ok a you saved a daimo and convinced her to come over and watch you...i'm so getting a mission report of what you have been doing after this chunin exam is over..."

The Hokage shook his head and pulled out a scroll, summoning up a black bandana with the leaf village plate on it. After handing it over Sarutobi pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. "Here is where you need to go for the first and second exams, the second if you pass the first is in three hours. Good luck Naruto."

_Three hours later..._

Forest of Death

Anko stood infront of a group of genin and whistled getting their attention. "All right maggots! Its time for your seco-" Anko was cut off by a shushin right in front of her, kicking up dust. Her eye twitched ready to yell at the person who interrupted her until she saw Naruto, and got a lustful look in her eye. "And who do we have here? Some...Meat?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the jounin but shrugged and handed her a scroll. After reading it she seemed a little surprised but nodded to the boy and put the scroll away.

"All right as I was saying this is the Forest of Death and its time for your second exam! Each team will get either a heaven or earth scroll and will have to get the other from another team. You must bring both heaven and earth scrolls to the tower in the center of the forest in five days and you cant open the scrolls. Oh, and theres killing here so we have to have you sign a waiver saying that we're not responsible for your deaths. Any questions brats?"

A girl with pink hair and a konha headband raised her hand and Anko gave a curt nod to her. "Who the hell was that guy and where is his team? I didnt see him during the first exam! He shouldnt be he-" She was stopped by a kunai held by her throught. All eyes turned on the blonde boy who was just glaring at the girl. "Listen here BITCH. I got passed Ibiki's make up test which was HARDER then your real test. I also haver permission to go alone due to certain circumstances BEYOND your understanding. Realise that sometimes you DON'T snoop in other's buisnesses...and be thankful you haven't signed that waiver yet." Naruto moved his kunai from the now shaking genin's neck and walked over to the tent to get his scroll. Anko followed and everyone went back to normal although it was a bit quieter.

A half an hour later...

All the teams were at their respective gates and when they opened all rushed in. Naruto sped forward with great ease and a smirk on his face. A half hour of running later he got to the tower breathing a little heavily and after reading the wall scroll took out two scrolls of his own. Opening up both of them a burst of smoke shot out a few seconds later and Anko herself stepped out. Looking a little bewildered she looked around and noticed Naruto, then looked at a clock on the wall. "Its been a half an hour since the exam started. How the Hell did you get here so fast!?" Naruto chuckled "Its quite simple. A ninja must cheat to get things done, thats what Ibiki's test proved, and what I reinforced. While I had everyone's eyes on me and the pink idiot, I had a hidden clone nab each of the scrolls."

Anko's jaw dropped and then after a few moments laughed hard. "Thats great kid! My god I can't wait till I tell this to the guys. Well you got five days to relax now, enjoy."

End Chapter One...

*edit*

Hello everyone! thanks for all of the reviews and favorites! keyboards busted, think i spilt something one it. so sent laptop in to get repaired and had to write this on friend's computer. . Anyway as soon as it comes back i'll put up the second and third chapters. later and thanks again for the reviews!


	2. Prelims Part I

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and ask for more to come; it's really great when I notice I get one. And, now a few things:**

**Yes, I DID make everyone older in the story by two-three years, 13 and 14 year olds are a BIT too young to be fighting to the death. I made them 15-16 so as not to make them too old. **

**And yes I did go a bit fast, I apologize. I never was big on those multi-chapter training arcs, plus I wanted to add Naruto a bit of mystery to him.**

**I have decided on Naruto's pairing it'll be Naruto/Tenten/Hinata/Hanabi/?**

**The Last one is for you all to decide in a vote. These are the girls that can be voted on for the pairing:**

**-Temari**

**-Ino**

**-Tayuya**

**-Koyuki**

**-(Fem)Gaara**

**--If there is another girl you might like to see or another girl added to the harem, I will consider it if you ask for them. However...There will be NO yaoi or Sakura. I'm personally not a fan of either and you will see some bashing of team seven, to prove the no Sakura thing.--**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything! Naruto, MTG, nothing! got it!?**

**Chapter II: **_Prelims part I_

Naruto smiled as he watched Hinata fight two of his Omega Myr down in a small arena in the tower. He sat upon the top of an odd statue of arms making a ram sign and silently chuckled to himself. _'I can't believe thats the same girl that I met four days ago...' _

_Flashback..._

_It was the end of the first day and_ _Naruto was resting against a side rail of a balcony looking down at the forest of death when he heard a noise. Narrowing his eyes he took out a kunai and looked around for the source of the noise. Naruto walked down the hall, toward the noise and found the cause. Over by the steps there was a girl about his age with short dark hair in a beige coat crying. Putting the kunai back he made himself known. _

_"Er, you ok there?" The girl turned toward him and glomped his legs, crying her heart out. The girl looked up at him, tears running down her face from her pale eyes "I-i d-dont want to die! H-he destroyed them! T-there w-w-was bl-blood everywhere! I-i don't want t-to die!" Naruto looked down at the girl, unsure of what to do. "er, it'll be fine, you'll be fine. Why dont you calm down and tell me whats wrong?" _

_The girl, still crying nodded and started blubbering out her story, about her harsh father and her teammates; from her childhood to when she had seen gaara kill the rain nin. By the time the girl, Hinata, finished her story she had stopped crying but had a small blush on her cheeks. "I-i'm s-sorry about a-all o-of this. I-i didn't m-mean t-" _

_Naruto silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. "Its fine Hinata, really...Now you dont think your going to make it out of here alive, and after hearing about Gaara I might be a bit scared too. So...i'm not doing anything for the next few days... how about I help you train up for the next part? You give me your best and try not to stutter, and I will help prepare you. Eh? What do you say?"_

_Flashback ends..._

Naruto shook his head, thinking about their odd meeting. '_I really hate girls crying, and i'm too much of a sap to say no if they ask for something...' _Looking down at the girl he jumped down to the ground and whistled signaling the machines and Hinata to stop. "All right then, Hinata take a rest this is the fifth day, theres only a few hours left before we are called down. O.M. Units, good work, now get back home." The two machines nodded their metal heads and walked off, literally dissapearing from sight.

Hinata smiled at Naruto, knocking some dust off herself. "Th-th.... thank you Naruto..F-for everything." Naruto smiled back and scratched the back of his head "Its nothing..just kick some ass ok?" Hinata nods and runs off toward her team room. "That was a very nice thing there Naruto, were those things what you have been working on all this time?"

Naruto turned to see the Hokage standing in the Hokage's box in the stands-balcony thing. A little annoyed he was spied upon without noticing Naruto responded "Well, they were just the beginning. Rather weak ones built to take a few hits. I should rest up aswell, I will see you in a few hours Old Man." The Hokage watched as the boy walk out of the arena room before taking out his pipe and lighting it. "I wonder my boy...you sure are full of surprises...Minato would be proud I think."

A few hours later all of the remaining teams stood in the tower's arena along with the Hokage, a few leaf jounin and all the jounin sensei. After a speech about why the chunin exams were created by the Hokage, a sickly jounin stepped forward.

"Now then. I am your examiner Hayate and to put it bluntly we have too many people still. So we are going to put you all through a preliminary round. Two names will be randomly chosen and will have a one on one deathmatch, the winner moves on. You lose if you are knocked unconscious, forfeit, die, or I judge you unable to continue ok? Now that i've explained the rules would anyone like to give up right now?"

Two hands raised up, both leaf nin. A pale boy with short dark hair and another with white hair and glasses. The pale boy gave an odd smile to his teammates and spoke before walking away "I'm too tired since we just got here to do my best and i'm low on chakra. Have fun Dickless, Hag." The other, white haired boy explained that he was more of a medic and was tired as well before leaving.

The sickly man coughed as he looked for any others and after muttered something to another random leaf jounin who nodded and shunshined away. Soon after a large dark screen on the wall flicked to life and two constestants names popped up.

**Sakura Haruno VS Shikamaru Nara**

As the others but the contestants and Hayate went over to the stands Shikamaru shook his head. "A girl? How troublesome..." Hayate coughed a few more times before raising his hand. "And...Begin!"

Sakura got into a fighting stance and took out a kunai, smirking. "You know lazy ass, i'm going to beat you so bad. _Then Sasuke will notice me!_ So you better not forfeit got it!?"

Shikamaru got into a fighting stance aswell and sighed. "I knew this was going to be troublesome."

Sakura threw her kunai and as Shikamaru dodged it Sakura ran in to punch him, quickly blocking Shika pushed her back and grabbed two handfulls of kunai and shuriken. Making a frown Shikamaru muttered to himself loudly enough for Sakura to hear.

"Damn I wish I could have restocked before the fighting, this is all I have..." As Shikamaru threw one hand and then quickly throwing the other, Sakura smirked and dodged as best she could. Getting hit with a kunai in her leg she cried out but took it out and ran at Shikamaru, swining the kunai wildly.

"Lucky shot! Bit it looks like you ran out of weapons! Too bad, now stand still!" Shikamaru barely dodged the swings, jumping back toward the wall with each attemped strike. Soon Shikamaru had his back to the wall and Sakura stopped attacking, instead choosing to smirk at him with the kunai in hand.

"Heh, looks like its the end Shikamaru. So weak, your nothing compared to Sasuke."

Shikamaru crouched down against the wall, hiding his hands in his lap. Sakura's smirk grew and she shook her head in fake pity. "Shikamaru, Shikamaru. Are you..Crying? How sad, looks like I should put you out of your misery."

Sakura went to move forward but realized she couldn't and her eyes widening, smirk gone. Shikamaru stood back up one of his hands in a fist like he was holding something and made a small laugh. "Kagemane no jutsu, success. Now then...Forfeit or I slit your throat." Sakura stood there in shock (**Not that she could move but...**) before sputtering out a "how?" Shikamaru sighed and moved the fist near his neck, making Sakura raise her kunai up against her throat.

"First I made you think I ran out of weapons, pretending to mutter to myself. Then I delayed my dodges and put myself against the wall, making you overconfident. In your gloating and trying to impress Sasuke you forgot my clan techniques. Now then, forfeit or I'll slit your throat you troublesome woman!" Sakura spoke shakily. "I-i forfeit..." Hayate nodded. "Winner Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru released the shadow and walked away toward his team, Sakura sniffling as she walked bake to team seven. The names on the screen rapidly went through the contestants before another two appeared.

**Sasuke Uchiha VS Akado Yoroi**

_**--Skipping this part, sorry folks but its the same as canon. I just couldn't think of a new fight that sasuke could actually win with the fresh curse seal. If I remember correctly he could barely do jutsu and was in constant pain... anyway this should be the only one that is canon and sorry for the interuption..---**_

Hayate coughed, shaking his head as he watched Kakashi take Sasuke away and the computer screen chose the next fight.

**Shino Aburame VS Inuzuka Kiba**

To be continued.... muhahaha!

--Thats it folks, chapter two. I realize it's a bit short but to compromise chapter three is going to cover the rest of the chunnin exams making it extra long.

--I'll be putting chapter three up on monday or tuesday.

--Also in a day or so don't be surprised if you see a chapter of another story coming out from me, I need to get some stuff down on paper so the plot bunnies will leave me alone to continue this.

--Almost forgot... In a day or two I will also be putting up links for images of myr and any other constructs that I can't describe well on my profile.


End file.
